Kosovo
Kosovo (Serbian: Косово и Метохија / Kosovo i Metohija, Albanian: Kosovë / Kosova) is a province of Serbia. It is the subject of an ongoing territorial dispute between Serbia and the province's majority ethnic Albanian population. It lies within Serbia's traditional borders inside the Serbian-Montenegrin federation, but since the Kosovo War it has been administered by the United Nations under the auspices of UNMIK. The province's final status has yet to be determined; talks on this issue are scheduled for later in 2006. Geography thumb|left|275px|Physical map of Kosovo With an area of 10,887 km² and a population of over two million on the eve of the 1999 crisis, Kosovo borders Montenegro to the northwest, with the districts of Raška, Toplica, Jablanica and Pčinja in Central Serbia to the North and East; Macedonia to the south, and Albania to the southwest. The largest cities are Prishtina/Priština the capital, with estimated 500,000 inhabitants, and Prizren in the southwest with 120,000: five other towns have populations in excess of 50,000. History See History of Kosovo. Disputes over language, culture and citizenship The province is most widely known as 'Kosovo' and this has become the standard in international and United Nations usage. In Albanian this name becomes 'Kosova', which is more often found within Kosovo and in official use by the Provisional Institutions, though both Albanian and Serbian are official languages. Wherever political and cultural sensitivity are particularly important, the international community will use 'Kosovo/Kosova' to describe the province and adopt a similar standard for many place names. Whilst the formal title 'Republic of Kosova' has fallen out of use with the integration of Kosovo Albanian politics into the UNMIK system, the formal Serbian title 'Kosovo i Metohija' remains in colloquial and official use in parts of Kosovo and in Serbia proper, where parallel institutions for Kosovo remain until final status is resolved. The question of what to call the inhabitants of Kosovo collectively has also aroused some debate. The two words accepted by the Oxford English Dictionary are "Kosovar" (borrowed from Albanian), the most widely used variant in English, by a long way, and "Kosovan" (using the English rules for demonyms) much less used. As Kosovo has no formal statehood, current international usage is to refer to Kosovo Serbs and Kosovo Albanians. Most of the Albanian-descended community in Kosovo would prefer the use of Kosovar or Kosovan because of the attendant political overtones, whilst the Serb minority continue to think of themselves as Serb or Serbian (from Kosovo). As for language and citizenship, so for cultural and political symbols. The province has never had an official flag of its own. The Albanian flag is used unofficially by the Kosovo Albanian-dominated administration and the vast majority of Kosovo Albanians. The Serb-inhabited area of north Kosovo uses only the flag of Serbia, which is formally the flag of the whole of Serbia including Kosovo, although this usage is rejected by virtually all Kosovo Albanians. Politics and international status Kosovo's international status is anomalous in that although it is a Serbian province within the State Union of Serbia and Montenegro, administration is presently conducted by the United Nations with little or no involvement on the part of the Serbia government (under Security Council resolution 1244 of 10 June 1999; see Security Council Resolutions 1999). The government of the province is the responsibility of the United Nations Mission in Kosovo (UNMIK). Under the terms of the Kumanovo agreement and subsequent UN Security Council Resolution 1244, which ended the Kosovo War, security is provided by the Kosovo Force (KFOR), which is led by NATO and is answerable to UNMIK. UNMIK has so far established a provisional assembly, provisional government and the office of provisional president, which are legislative and executive bodies under UNMIK's control. Control of security, justice and external affairs are still under full UNMIK control. Elections for the Assembly of Kosovo were held in November 2001 and again in 2004. Ibrahim Rugova was elected as president in March 2002. The seat of the assembly, government and president is in Prishtina/Pristina. So far, the parliament has enacted and UNMIK approved a constitutional framework, customs code, and two criminal codes. The Constitutional Framework enacted by the Kosovo assembly (with UN Security Council approval) has adopted a policy of affirmative action in the assembly to ensure that the province's minorities are properly represented. Out of 120 seats, 10 are reserved for Serbs and another 10 for non-Albanian minorities, while the remaining 100 seats are elected through direct voting. UNIK does not take account, though, of Serbs and other non-Albanians who have left Kosovo as a result of interethnic tension, many of whom are unable to reclaim lost property or safely to attend elections. The process of 'returns' of these displaced persons has yet to begin in earnest, as a result of insufficient funding and a perceived inability of the UN to control violence against minority groups, as well as a concern on the part of Kosovo Albanians that an increased proportion of Serbs will undermine the chances for an independent Kosovo. Kosovo is still recognised internationally as a part of Serbia. Its final status has not yet been resolved, though talks on the subject are planned for 2006, and considerable difficulties lie ahead in reconciling the irreconcilable Kosovo Albanian, Kosovo Serb and Belgrade positions. The Kosovo Albanians reject Serbian sovereignty and demand secession from the country. On the other side, Serbia is opposed to yielding any of its territory and domestic opinion continues to see the province as the heartland of Serbian culture. The international community is reluctant to see Kosovo become independent, as its independence without Belgrade's consent would violate international law (the principles of territorial integrity and noninterference in internal affairs). It could also potentially provide a precedent for the parallel Serb demands of secession for the Republika Srpska from Bosnia and Herzegovina, re-igniting tension in that country. The NATO countries insisted on the republican borders as the only acceptable solution during the wars in Croatia and Bosnia-Herzegovina in the 1990s, but this does not rule out that they might revisit this in the case of Kosovo vis-à-vis Serbia and Montenegro. Questions have also been raised about whether an independent Kosovo would be politically or economically viable, given its small size, the state of its economy and fears that criminal and smuggling networks have strong positions there. UNMIK is issuing travel documents which serve instead of passports in countries which recognise them, and issues identity cards and car plates, which again are valid only in certain countries. UNMIK has created a police force (the Kosovo Police Service) with employees from all ethnic communities (Albanian, Serbian, Roma, Bosniac, etc) and manages the province's railways and airline (Kosova Airlines). The airspace of the province is controlled by KFOR. On January 21, 2006, the President of Kosovo, Dr.Ibrahim Rugova, died aged 61. Economy UNMIK declared the euro to be official currency of the province in 2001 in the course of implementing a currency reform. This was undertaken to replace the previous widespread use of the Deutschmark, which had become de facto currency even before the 1999 war. However, the Serbian dinar remains an official currency, though used principally in the Kosovo Serb enclaves; it is only used sporadically outside of them. Most trade is conducted using the euro, Kosovo's administration uses euro exclusively, and all commercial banks use the euro as the primary currency. Of other international currencies, the United States dollar and Swiss franc are the most widespread. Demographics Ethnic Albanians now comprise almost 90% of the population of the province, a percentage which has increased over time as a result of a high birth rate, illegal Albanian immigration and non-Albanian emigration. Though mass emigration of Kosovo Albanians during the Kosovo crisis was a deciding factor in NATO intervention, the United Nations has succeeded in resettling and rehousing all displaced Kosovo Albanians. In the aftermath of the conflict several hundred thousand non-Albanians, particularly Serbs, Janjevs, and Roma, fled the province to escape renewed intercommunal violence. The non-Albanian population of Kosovo has continued to fall in since the arrival of NATO and the UN as a result of intimidation and economic hardship. Many still live in communal camps in Serbia proper, cared for by international relief agencies. According to the 2000 Living Standard Measurement Survey of the Statistical Office of Kosovohttp://www.sok-kosovo.org/pdf/population/Kosovo_population.pdf, Kosovo's total population is estimated between 1,8 and 2,0 million in the following ethnic proportions: * 88% Albanians (between 1,584,000 and 1,733,600) * 7% Serbs (between 126,000 and 140,000) * 3% Muslims and Bosniaks (54 to 60 thousand) * 2% Roma (36 to 40 thousand) * 1% Turks (18 to 20 thousand) Intercommunal violence has further reduced the number of non-Albanians in Kosovo since this survey, and many of those who do remain now live in heavily guarded enclaves. See also * Assembly of Kosovo * Government of Kosovo * Prime Minister of Kosovo * President of Kosovo * Post and Telecom of Kosovo * Battle of Kosovo (1389) * Demographic history of Kosovo * Municipalities of Kosovo * National awakening and the birth of Albania * Subdivisions of Kosovo * Unrest in Kosovo (about the March 2004 unrest) External links *Human Rights in Kosovo: As Seen, As Told. Volume I, October 1998 - June 1999. * * Kosovo maps from the Perry-Castañeda Library Map Collection * A collection of photos from Kosovo Pro-Albanian * Kosovan.com A community based website with forums, information, chatroomss and flash games. * Balkan Update- A blog with news, analysis and the lates updates from Balkans * Economic Initiative for Kosovo - "...latest news, analysis and publications from the Kosovar economy" * RTK - Kosova's public television (news in Albanian, Serbian, Turkish and Roma) * Albanian.com - general information * Kosova e lirë (Free Kosova) -- Material about Kosovars and Albanians in Albanian language. * General information from Beqiraj.com (in German) * General information from Beqiraj.com (in Albanian) * Discussion Forum for Albanians from Albania, Macedonia, Kosovo, Montenegro (English/Albanian) * Why Independence for Kosovo? A summary of the case for an independent Kosova by two Prishtina intellectuals Pro-Serb *[http://www.kosovo.com/sk/history/kosovo_origins/default.htm Hugo Roth, Kosovo Origins]: a historian's comprehensive overview * Kosovo.com Serbian Orthodox Church's official website on Kosovo * Balkan Update- A blog with news, analysis and the lates updates from Balkans * Account of destroyed Serbian Orthodox churches in Kosovo and Metohija * Kosovo Newsgroup archive * Coordination Center of SCG and the Republic of Serbia for Kosovo * Serbian Government Kosovo-Metohija site * Eastern Orthodox Resource Centre Category:Disputed territories Category:Kosovo Category:United Nations ar:قوصوة ast:Kosovo bg:Косово bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo cs:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo et:Kosovo es:Kosovo eo:Kosovo fr:Kosovo ko:코소보 hr:Kosovo id:Kosovo it:Kosovo he:קוסובו ומטוחיה lt:Kosovas hu:Koszovó mk:Косово nl:Kosovo nds:Kosovo ja:コソボ no:Kosovo nn:Kosovo pl:Kosowo i Metohija pt:Kosovo ro:Kosovo ru:Косово sq:Kosova sr:Косово и Метохија fi:Kosovo sv:Kosovo tr:Kosova uk:Косово zh:科索沃